


Comfortable

by Mottlemoth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Napping, femstrade, soft and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mottlemoth/pseuds/Mottlemoth
Summary: Minerva Holmes-Lestrade never expected to get married. Now she can't imagine a world without her wife.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a fluffy Femstrade mood. This ficlet is rated D for Domestic. <3 Let me know if you spot it posted anywhere it shouldn't be.

"You drifted off, darlin'?"

Minerva stirs, her eyelids fluttering as she draws a hazy breath. She supposes that she must have done.

"Have I missed much?" she asks, recushioning her cheek upon her wife's muscular shoulder.

"About ten minutes." Georgie brushes a few errants strands of red hair back from Minerva's forehead, then lays a tender kiss in the space she has cleared. "Captain Hornigold's still fussing about his fort. Flint had a bit of a brood, and Silver's maybe up to something. Then, it seems like he's usually up to something. Shall I rewind the DVD?"

It's a mark of their age, Minerva notes with a smile, that Georgie still speaks of rewinding DVDs. She's been teased by her nieces and nephews for it a number of times.

"I fear I'd only fall asleep a second time," Minerva hums, yawning. As she stretches, Georgie's arms tighten gently around her waist. "Perhaps we could revisit this episode tomorrow."

"You tired, love?"

"Bloody exhausted. It's been some time since I fell asleep on the couch. Months, even."

"It's November, gorgeous. The nights're drawing in. If your body wants to rest, then let it rest."

"Sage advice," Minerva says, fanning out her toes inside her stockings. "And who could blame me, when you're so delightfully comfortable?"

Georgie grins, stroking a hand down the curve of Minerva's back. "I won't lie," she says. "Kinda love it when you fall asleep on me. It's like with a cat. Chosen to receive the honour."

Amused, Minerva shifts enough to lean up and kiss her wife's jaw. 

"The only lap I'll ever grace," she says, stroking her fingers into the scruffy disarray of Georgie's hair. Each passing winter silvers the dark grey tufts with just a little extra frost. Georgie is ageing with all the glory of a good Armagnac, more handsome by the year, more striking with every laughter line she gains. Before Georgie entered her life, Minerva couldn't imagine ever marrying; she didn't realise it was possible to feel this comfortable in the company of another human being. She was wonderfully, beautifully wrong. "Should we retire upstairs soon, dear heart?" she asks, heaving another yawn. "I'll need your superior circulation to warm up the bed."

"Yeah, let's call it a night. I'm drifting off as well. Lazy Sunday lie-in tomorrow, d'you reckon?"

"Mm… you say the loveliest things to me."


End file.
